


Трудности социализации

by Tehero, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После первой неудачной попытки познакомить поближе новичков и старожилов Александрии глава поселения Дианна Монро делает, как ей кажется, беспроигрышный ход…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности социализации

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после того, как группа Рика оказалась в Александрии, но еще до первых серьезных разногласий с местными жителями.

Дианна Монро, глава маленькой, но по-настоящему независимой общины «Безопасная зона Александрия», считала себя хорошим политиком. А в чем заключается высшая цель хорошего политика? Конечно же, в том, чтобы его избиратели были счастливы. Вот и Дианна искренне стремилась сделать жителей общины счастливыми — по крайней мере, насколько это возможно в условиях, при которых мертвые совершенно не желают покоиться с миром.  
Теперь, когда население Александрии разом увеличилось на треть, эта задача усложнилась. Дианна вынуждена была признать, что первая попытка социализировать группу Рика провалилась с треском. Что ж, она проанализировала ошибки и пришла к выводу, что устроила слишком официальную приветственную вечеринку для бедных, физически и морально травмированных пришельцев. (Правда, Айден, услышав это, закричал: «Мама, они не бедные, они больные на голову!», но младший сын всегда рос экзальтированным ребенком.) Поэтому для второй вечеринки Дианна постаралась создать максимально непринужденную атмосферу. И помочь в этом должен был проверенный ход.  
Дармовая выпивка.  
— Так у вас и вискарь имеется? — с порога оживился Абрахам Форд. — А то я уж думал, придется прозябать на домашнем пиве…  
Виски в доме Монро действительно имелся. Как и бренди, текила и даже джин, увы, без тоника. Выставленная на журнальный столик батарея бутылок заманчиво поблескивала в свете свечей. Свечи стали второй удачной психологической находкой — интимный свет создает интимную атмосферу, а та поможет раскрепоститься не хуже алкоголя. Дианна широким жестом пригласила гостей рассаживаться на диванах и раскиданных по полу подушках, но поползновения откупорить бутылки пресекла в зародыше. На выпивку у нее были другие планы.  
— Каждый из нас может припомнить в своей жизни парочку катастрофически неудачных знакомств, — начала речь Дианна, одновременно указывая тем, кто еще топтался на пороге, на свободные места, — Но для того и существуют вторые шансы, не так ли? Давайте считать эту вечеринку нашим общим вторым шансом познакомиться по-настоящему!  
Тридцать восемь пар глаз посмотрели на нее с одинаковым сомнением. Но сенатор Монро умела убеждать и не такие скептически настроенные аудитории.  
— Все вы, конечно, знаете старую игру «Я никогда не…». Но она строится на наших отличиях друг от друга. А я предлагаю поискать сходство между нами. Поэтому правила немного изменятся: вы говорите «Я однажды…» — и рассказываете какой-нибудь случай из жизни. Те, кто хоть раз испытал то же самое, выпивают вместе с рассказчиком, — она обвела всех взглядом. — Ну как, согласны?  
Среди приглушенного гула голосов отчетливо донеслось ворчливое: «А почему нельзя просто выпить?», но на понимание со стороны мистера Диксона рассчитывать и не приходилось.  
— Начну первой, — лучезарно улыбнулась Дианна. — Итак… я однажды… безбожно проспала работу и на ходу сочиняла историю, как у меня внезапно заглохла машина.  
Конечно же, в такую ситуацию попадал каждый, так что люди заулыбались, закивали и начали передавать стопки на журнальный столик, чтобы получить заслуженную порцию алкоголя. За спиной Дианны буркнули что-то неразборчивое, но явно недовольное.  
— Да ладно, Дэрил, — со смущенным смешком произнесла Кэрол Пелетье, забившаяся в уголок на диване, — у всех такое бывало.  
Дианна скосила глаза — так и есть, мистер Диксон, кое-как примостившийся на диванном подлокотнике рядом с застенчивой вдовой, упрямо скрестил руки на груди, не выпуская свой бокал.  
— Чтоб я не смог завести заглохший движок? Да кто б поверил в такую отмазку?  
Вот и выявился у нас смутьян, как и положено в большой группе малознакомых людей, подумала Дианна. Ничего, психологи давно разработали линию поведения на этот случай.  
— Ну, тогда вам и карты в руки, мистер Диксон, — повернулась Дианна к нему. — Кто не выпил, тот загадывает следующим.  
Тот ссутулился еще больше, мрачно зыркнул из-под челки. Дианна не сомневалась, что будь его воля, он давно бы удрал, но тут приходилось играть по чужим правилам.  
— Я однажды… — пробормотал он, — однажды я… ну ладно, я однажды сожрал белку.  
Вот чего Дианна не ожидала от диковатого реднека, так это довольно-таки забавной шутки. Оценили ее и другие старожилы, но смех быстро затих, когда новички один за другим начали ставить стопки на столик. Последним, криво улыбаясь, стаканчик к бутылке виски придвинул отец Габриэль.  
Поймав взгляд Дианны, он пробормотал:  
— На свиные ребрышки похоже… только маленькие, — и одним махом опустошил стопку, даже не поморщившись.  
Выбранный следующим рассказчиком Тобин отчего-то занервничал и выпалил, что однажды на спор съел целую тарелку устриц. Видимо, для Тобина они стали верхом гастрономических изысков, однако наполнить бокалы потянулось множество рук. Кажется, устрицы успели попробовать все… Дианна покосилась на мрачного как туча мистера Диксона.  
Увы, не все.  
— Ты снова водишь, — подтолкнула его локтем Кэрол Пелетье.  
Тот нехорошо прищурился.  
— Однажды я сожрал белку, — произнес он с вызовом.  
— Дэрил, — добродушно сказал сидящий на полу Рик Граймс, — повторяться нельзя.  
— Сырую, — закончил Диксон с той же интонацией.  
В комнате повисла звенящая тишина.  
— Устрицы тоже были сырыми, — пролепетал кто-то жалобно.  
Дианна послала мужу отчаянный взгляд.  
— Кхм-кхм, — Редж привычно перехватил свернувший не в ту степь разговор. — Раз уж речь зашла об экзотике, то мне однажды довелось отведать босинтан — это такое корейское блюдо из собачины.  
Ну спасибо, Редж, еще успела подумать Дианна, и тут все их новые соседи синхронно вытянули руки со стопками.  
— Только без подробностей! — предупредила Дианна до того, как кто-нибудь из них открыл рот.  
— А я однажды съела змею! — Франсин уперла руки в бока и сверлила мистера Диксона взглядом.  
— Сырую? — уточнил тот.  
— Жареную.  
Мистер «Я-Жрал-Всё» фыркнул и протянул бокал для новой порции бренди.  
— Ну что мы все о еде да о еде… — Дианна все еще пыталась повернуть беседу в нужное русло.  
— Да, давайте о напитках, — поддержал ее Абрахам Форд, но улыбка его не сулила ничего хорошего. — Вот мы однажды пили воду из туалетного бачка.  
Тишина в гостиной сделалась совсем уж зловещей.  
Это катастрофа, ужаснулась Дианна. Но прежде, чем все окончательно полетело в тартарары, голос подал ее старший сын, который до этой минуты никогда и ни в чем не проявлял инициативы.  
— А давайте мы все просто напьемся!  
Такого единодушного «да» сенатор Монро не слышала давно. А из Спенсера может выйти неплохой дипломат, растроганно размышляла она, наблюдая за тем, как на глазах налаживается социализация. Хоть в одном ее пособия по прикладной психологии оказались правы.  
Дармовая выпивка рулит.


End file.
